Gathering Dark/Transcript
[ Theme Song ] Axel: Pew! Pew! My laser cannon destroys your cookie-box fortess! Pew! Pew! Luka: My mecha-dude blocks your laser, and counters with a shoestorm stink-nado! (Nearby, Zoe is eating a cookie and watching the boys playing. Luka knocks one of Axel's shoes at him) Whoosh! (Axel uses a pillow and knocks his shoe up. He then realizes the shoe is about to hit Zoe) Axel: Uh-oh! (The shoe lands near Zoe, knocking her cookie off her hand) Zoe: Aren't you a little old for this kind of thing? Axel: Uh... Luka likes it. (looks inside a box to where Zoe's cookie had landed) Luka: Me? You said you liked it. I wanted to play with your toys! Zoe: Oh, I see. (Zoe looks at Bearbarian, Sarge Charge, Slobot, and Masko who're all on the communication monitor. The toys all gesture her to not let Luka play with them) Axel: Maybe Zoe's cookie fell in your toy box, Luka. Zoe: I'm not sure I wanna eat that cookie anymore. (Axel digs into the box and pulls out a toy spider) Axel: Ooh! Arakneo? (shows Luka the toy spider) Look! Luka: Aaah! No, no, no, no, no! Zoe: How did this get in here? (Luka corners himself near the door of the room) Axel: Dude, it's just a toy! Luka: Legs! Furry legs! Zoe: Axel, you're scaring Luka. Axel: It's harmless! (Luka walks back to Zoe) Luka: Aah! Aah! (picks up some of his toys) You wouldn't know, Axel, but some toys are more than just toys. (picks up his toy box and walks to the door) Aah! Aah! Aah! (Axel opens the door and lets Luka out) Zoe: I'm out too. Axel: Bye, Luka! (Zoe walks out of the room) Zoe: Not cool to ignore someone's fears. Axel: (closes his door) But it was in his box! (The Power Players all come back to life) Bearbarian: Never thought he'd leave. Masko: Ugh! Look at the messy. Takes me forever to clean! Ugh! Axel: Uncle Andrew said he won't be back until late, Masko. Nothing to fear. Bearbarian: I am not afraid of anything! I create fear! And, soon, there will be total fear once Slobot finishes the upgrades of my Monster Truck! (The Monster Jeep growls) Slobot: I am happy to announce... Ta-dah! Bearbarian: Hmm! (The Power Players all walk to the Monster Jeep and Bearbarian growls admiringly) Masko: I am not the brain scientist, but does it look the same as before exactly? Slobot: I have to advise not to make any sudden movements, loud screams, or fearful facial expressions. The new defense systems do not "play". Masko: Meh. All dogs love the Masko! (leans to the front bumper of the Monster Jeep) Hello, little truck. I am Masko. (The Monster Jeep suddenly growls, scaring Masko. Its "mouth" latches Masko inside) Bearbarian: Finally! A truck that matches me! (The Monster Jeep spits Masko out) What do you think, pancake? Ha, ha, ha! Sarge Charge: We'll need to keep this intel need-to-know only. If Madcap catches wind of this beast-- (Suddenly, someone blasts Sarge and sends him under the desk. Galileo looks up in surprise) Dynamo: He already did! Bearbarian, Bobbie Blobby, Axel, and Galileo: Dynamo! Axel: What now? Bobbie Blobby: What is he doing here? Dynamo: Ask him. (He points at Galileo who's busy taking a selfie of himself. Galileo looks up and sees that Dynamo has held out his own cellphone) He's the one who posted "Check out our new super weapon" with a selfie of your sweet ride. (The Power Player toys all angrily glare at Galileo, and he did a nervous chuckle) Axel: And you think you're just gonna take it from us? Sequence Axel: Game on! (Axel transforms into Action Axel) (The Power Players all get onto the communication monitor) Action Axel: If I see you take one more step... Dynamo: I don't exactly "step". (Dynamo blasts into the room, causing a power outage in the house. The Power Players all mutter at the same time) Bobbie Blobby: Uh oh. Masko: Night is stinks when it falls. Action Axel: At least there's moonlight. Dynamo: Not enough to see me take your excellent new ride. (The Monster Jeep growls as it chases him away) Stop! Slobot: The blast has tripped the truck's defense protocol mode to merciless predator! (The Power Players all gasp. The Monster Jeep starts driving itself around the room, searching for any threats. Nearby, the Power Players are all following Action Axel who's using his Power Sword as a flashlight to search for Dynamo) Action Axel: Where did he go? Bearbarian: My truck has disappeared. Cannot see. So... dark. Dynamo: Outta my way! That thing's an animal! (The Monster Jeep chases after Dynamo) Sarge Charge: Magnet Brain must've fried his circuits along with the lights. (The Monster Jeep sees the Power Players and roars as it charges to them) Action Axel: Aaah! Bobbie Blobby: Try and monster-mash this! (Bobbie uses her mecha-suit and forms a dome sphere out of clay around herself and the Power Players. But the Monster Jeep is now trying to smash the clay apart) Action Axel: Bearbarian! Round up your run-amok truck before it bites us! (sees that Bearbarian isn't with them) Bearbarian? (Inside Axel's closet, Bearbarian is searching for his World Breaker) Bearbarian: World Breaker, first, we turn the lights back on. Second, we clobber the bad guy. And third... (runs out of the closet, with his mask on) And third... (stands back into the closet) The first one will be harder than I thought. Not out of fear of darkness, but strong dislike. (Bearbarian is about to close the closet doors when Dynamo suddenly appears and knocks him backward. Dynamo tries to get inside the closet, but he continues to run away when the Monster Jeep spots him and chase after him) Dynamo: Aaah! Aah! (While Dynamo is still being chased by the growling Monster Jeep, the rest of the Power Players are silently sneaking to where the closet is) Action Axel: Slobot, tell me you made a remote shutdown for that truck. Slobot: Unfortunately, that request was not requested. (Everyone hears the engine roaring) Action Axel: Aaah! (Dynamo is standing on top of Axel's drawer that is near his bed) Dynamo: This place is a mess! Where's the exit? (The Monster Jeep bumps into the drawer, knocking him down) Ow! How can anyone live like this? Masko: I say the same thing all the time, yes. Sarge Charge: Sounds like he's making a run for it! Follow me! (Sarge runs to where Dynamo is, but he accidentally steps onto a spoon that's lying on the floor. The spoon hits Sarge and sends him flying. Sarge hits the closed window near Axel's bed and lands himself into his lair) Ow! (Action Axel sighs while Masko sarcastically claps slowly at Sarge's epic failure) Bobbie Blobby: Sometimes the joke makes itself. Action Axel: Bearbarian! We need your long arms! Bearbarian: Uh... Sorry! Cannot leave my lair right now. Plumbing problems! Action Axel: You don't have plumbing! (The Monster Jeep's engine roars again, scaring the Power Players. The Jeep charges to Slobot) Slobot: Danger! (Action Axel rescues him by shoving both himself and Slobot out of the way) It is threatened by your sword. Action Axel: Hey! Maybe I can use that! (tosses his Power Sword away, causing the Monster Jeep to follow it) Ha! It worked! Except... now I don't have a sword. Run! (The Power Players, with Masko carrying Slobot, all run into Axel's closet, while the Monster Jeep continues to roar as it searches for the toys. Nearby, Dynamo comes out of hiding inside one of Axel's shoes) Dynamo: Sweet petunia. (Inside the closet, Action Axel gathered up a team meeting) Action Axel: Okay, forget Dynamo. We need to stop that Monster Truck first. Masko: Yes, but can't until after plumber arrive for the bear. Bearbarian: I... have a confession. There is no plumber. I... I get a little jumpy in the dark. Bobbie Blobby: Scared? "I am warrior! Roar!" is scared of the dark? Bearbarian: I did not say scared! I said jumpy! (The Power Players all hear the Monster Jeep's roar. They then realize that the Jeep is about to smash the closet door open) Action Axel: That Monster Truck is a monster. Guys, we're all a little jumpy. Luka was right. Sometimes a toy isn't just a toy. Slobot: I propose we find something to feed it. That will send its security protocols into sleep mode. Action Axel: All right, Slobot! Let's do this! (Later, the Power Players are in the center of the room. Bobbie is using her mecha-suit to create a fence out of clay while Action Axel is dropping a flat cookie in the center) Action Axel: Zoe said she doesn't want it anymore. Right, Sarge? Sarge Charge: 10-4. Not gonna let this beat me. (places the same spoon from earlier onto the cookie) Bobbie Blobby: If that truck comes anywhere near here, it's got nowhere to turn except straight for us. Is that cookie gonna be enough? (Masko arrives, holding a moldy doughnut) Masko: Also there is the this. Bobbie Blobby: Where'd you find a moldy doughnut? Masko: You not want to know. And I prefer to forget. (puts down the doughnut next to the cookie) Bearbarian: Sorry for not helping more this time. I am shamed. Action Axel: We've got this one, B. Now all we need is someone fast to lead that hangry truck to us. Bearbarian: It must be me. I must face the darkness... alone. Action Axel: Bearbarian, you don't have to prove anything to us. We all have fears. Masko: I am much scared of the heights. Slobot: I do not like lasers. Bobbie Blobby: Pigeons weird me out. Action Axel: And I don't like the barbershop, so, yeah. Everyone is afraid of something! Right, Sarge? Sarge Charge: Clowns are creepy. (Galileo leaps into the fence) Galileo: Aaah! I wasn't trying to, but I got its attention with my flash! (The Monster Jeep drives through the fence, breaking the clay) Bobbie Blobby: Come at me. (Bobbie grabs onto the Monster Jeep's front bumper) Bearbarian: Roar! I do not care how dark it gets, no one hurts the friends of Bearbarian! Bobbie Blobby: Oh, he's talking about himself in third person again! Good sign! Bearbarian: Roar! (Bearbarian uses his World Breaker and knocks the Monster Jeep away) Huh? (The Monster Jeep gets itself up and charges to Bearbarian. Action Axel fires out a blast at it, sending it away from Bearbarian. But the Monster Jeep lands in front of Galileo) Galileo: Aaah! Goodbye, cruel world! (The Monster Jeep suddenly smells the cookie and heads to it) Masko: You love the cookie, yes? (Suddenly, Dynamo levitates the cookie and the doughnut and tosses it aside) Dynamo: You belong to Madcap, beast! Surrender! (The Monster Jeep pounds its "fists" together) Action Axel: Couldn't agree more! (The Monster Jeep grabs him by its mouth and tosses him up) Whoa! (He lands onto the passenger seats) That's a nice trucky. (The Power Players all get into the Monster Jeep) Bearbarian: Think we are afraid of you? We are a team. Together we fear nothing! (The Monster Jeep charges to Dynamo, but Dynamo uses his magnetic power and levitates the Jeep. Dynamo chuckles, but suddenly Slobot hits him on the head with a wrench behind him, causing Dynamo to let go of the Jeep) Dynamo: Why you! Slobot: Surprise. (Dynamo blasts at him, sending him back) Ouch. Action Axel: Slobot bought us a second. Let's use it to the max! (Bearbarian gets onto one of the Monster Jeep's hand and he tosses a clay forward. Bobbie fires two nail-shaped clays into the air and Masko and Sarge both catch one of them. The toys created a clay ramp which causes the Monster Jeep to send flying towards Dynamo) Dynamo: Aw, man, not again! (Dynamo is about to fire at the Monster Jeep, but Galileo points his blaster up. The Monster Jeep captures Dynamo inside its mouth and chomping him. The Jeep then spits Dynamo out of the window. The Power Players all cheer) Slobot: Yay. (The lights of the house is back on) Action Axel: Lights are coming back on! Now you've got nothing to fear, Bearbarian. Oh. Except... Masko: Huh? (Later, the toys are cleaning up the mess inside the room. Axel has already transformed back into his normal self. Bearbarian picks up Arakneo that's lying on the floor nearby) Bearbarian: I am the one who put Arakneo in Luka's box. I knew he'd be afraid. Bobbie Blobby: So he'd go home and you could play with your new truck? Bearbarian: Yes. Axel: Well, you know he loves teddy bears, right? Letting him play with you could be a way to say sorry. Bearbarian: What? No! I am too afraid of... Axel: Hmm? Bearbarian: Okay. I will not be afraid. We need not fear anything on this day. (Above, Galileo is sitting on Bobbie's inflatable model) Galileo: Oh, I think we should fear how long this clean-up is going to take. I have things to do! (takes a selfie of himself) Bearbarian: I know how we could speed this up. (The Monster Jeep appears and spits out the World Breaker to Bearbarian) Bobbie Blobby: You sure you trust your ride to help? Bearbarian: No fear. Ready? (Bearbarian smashes his World Breaker to the floor, knocking every item up and the Monster Jeep helps clean up the mess) Category:Season 1 transcripts Category:Episode transcripts